


all that we were

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: All that they were was fading away like tears in the wind.
Relationships: Vincent Valentine/Veld
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	all that we were

**Author's Note:**

> To Röyksopp's "Sordid Affair". 
> 
> I have a new writing toy! An Astrohaus Freewrite that I bought off eBay. I wrote this on it. It was fun! I can't wait to write my next novel on it.

It was a rainy day when Veld told Vincent he couldn't be with him anymore.

Vincent tried not to have any reaction. He had known it was coming for a while. The fights were happening more often. They were holding on because they loved one another, but what good was love when it wasn't enough? Never pay the reaper with love only. That was in a song, right?

For a while, Vincent thought love was enough. How naive he had been. Plenty of people got out of relationships not because they didn't love one another anymore, but because it had gotten too hard to continue on, and he was learning that now. He wanted to continue on, but Veld ripped that option from him, stripped it from him like so many Christmas lights the night after Christmas day. He hadn't considered it would ever really end. He'd been waiting—waiting like a lover after a shipwreck, hoping, always hoping. But now, being faced with the threat of it all crashing down around him like violent rain, Vincent felt his world suddenly ending. 

Veld had been his first everything after his father had died and left him alone. His father had been distant for the most part, but it still stung badly when he suddenly died. His mother had slowly wasted away, so he was well-acquainted with loss, but the idea of having someone you thought would always be there and then not having them anymore was a whole new hurt. 

This was like that. But even this surprised him. It hurt in a way he'd never felt before. Veld was his first love, and now, he realized with some horror, his first breakup. How do you go through life knowing someone is dead to you who is still alive? 

"Please," he begged Veld. "I don't want to lose you." But it was too late. Veld's eyes held a determined light and Vincent knew once he made his mind up about something, he never went back on it. So he requested a funeral of sorts, where they'd order their favorite food (Wutain) and drink single malt whiskey together and reminisce about old times, not the fights or the tears (Vincent's—Veld did not cry). To his surprise, Veld accepted the idea. Vincent knew the man had simply been considering kicking him out, telling him, "you can go wherever you like so long as it ain't here."

Vincent knew it wasn't the last time he'd see Veld. He was his boss, after all. That made it harder for him. Not only was it a death of sorts, but he'd have to keep seeing him, potentially with other people. The thought made him ache in a way that was almost worse than the break-up itself. He wished he could just sever ties, make believe Veld was really dead.

"It's not someone else, is it?" Vincent asked, already knowing what the answer was. Veld told him, no, it wasn't someone else—they were just too different. 

But there was a time when that difference hadn't mattered—was even celebrated. And even for all their differences, they were the same in all the right ways. Now those similarities seemed cheap to Vincent. Were they together because it was convenient and now Veld was tired of him?

Maybe the dinner wasn't a good idea after all. He'd thrown himself at Veld after just two glasses of whiskey. Veld had to ask him to leave. Vincent spent the night at a cheap motel and lived out of his suitcase until all of his things had been dropped off. Each time he saw Veld's face it was a stab in his heart. 

All that they were was fading away like tears in the wind.


End file.
